


The Unexplained

by hihoniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Romance, Smut, harry styles au, harrystyles, liampayne, louistomlinson - Freeform, niallhoran - Freeform, the unexplained, zaynmalik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hihoniall/pseuds/hihoniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she knew to do was run. Run and don't look back, that's what everyone kept telling her. Sarah Dubswell had a stalker, someone who was hacking into her life and removing the people she loved one by one. She had to start new. Fresh. The only way she knew how to do this was to leave in the middle of the night. Was she being followed right now? Sarah didn't know. All she knew was her whole life was going to be destroyed if she didn't. Finding a quiet village with bad wifi connection, Sarah knew this was perfect due to their lack of technology. Would her stalker ever find her? Sarah was soon to find out that something that is so perfect can be destroyed as quickly as it is created.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

My heart was thumping loudly against my chest but I didn't care. I _couldn't_ care. The light backpack on my back had the essentials which would  only last me for a few days - three at the most. In the darkness, I could barely see my hand in front of my face but I couldn't draw attention to myself, I had to do this when I couldn't be seen. I had planned this for weeks, my family concerned for my wellbeing but knowing all too well things where in the worst possible position to refuse my decision. We had gradually built up what I needed and after a small goodbye, I was off, currently running through a forest.  _Was I being followed? I didn't know._ It all started a year ago. One little note is when everything blew up in my face, not literally of course.

_It was my nineteenth birthday and I had got to the point in life where I wasn't bothered anymore by my birthday - I got older every year, what was there to celebrate about that? I walked into the kitchen and was met with my brothers smiling face, my mother at the cooker, clearly making me a birthday breakfast which usually consisted of my favourite - pancakes drizzled in maple syrup and bacon. My father stood with a bunch of cards, whom I suspected to be from family members, and a small box which was probably my birthday present. To say we were poor would be incorrect, but we weren't rich either. We got on day by day with a little money to spare and that's why when I was presented with car keys I nearly broke down. I told my parents it was too much but I guess they felt guilty, my friends showing off their fancy new cars while my brother drove me everywhere. "_

_Don't cry on us, jesus, it's only a car," Blake laughed, his tone affectionate as he pulled me in for a tight hug._

_"Shutup, it's my birthday," I remind him, laughing as he shakes his head, punching me lightly on the arm._

_"You better not use that excuse for the whole day!"_

_"Don't you know it," I smirk, grabbing my breakfast and thanking my mum and dad as they gaze down lovingly towards me._

_"Don't you want to open your cards?" my Dad asked, his smile never falling, his eyes squinted from happiness. Begrudgingly, I opened each one quickly so I didn't miss my bus. I had got one from Mum and Dad, Blake, my Grandma, Aunt Laura and Uncle Todd, my bestfriend Katie which was probably to be expected, but an unknown one puzzled me._

_"Maybe you have an admirer," my mum suggested, glancing once more at the anonomously signed card._

 

A car in the distance brought me back to reality, my heart now pounding harder as I ran a little west, hiding behind a tree. After a few seconds I realised I was close to a road as two other cars passed by, my breathing becoming more normal. I couldn't possibly live on edge forever, could I? As I step onto the road I squint my eyes in an attempt to read the sign ahead. 5 miles to the nearest town. I set off again, running like there was someone behind me constantly, which of course whenever my stalker finds I'm gone, there will be.


	2. The first move

My heart was pounding in my chest, my breathing quickening and yet I didn't stop running. The soles of my feet ached from the rough ground underneath me but I knew I was nearing a small village; I had spotted the sign to it a few miles back.

I hid from the view of the main road but I knew that my stalker has found out I'm gone by now and is probably trying to find me. I feel too exposed in the daylight and even though I have cut my hair and died it a dark brown I feel they would be able to spot me in an instant; my features haven't changed so I'm completely obvious.

As I enter the small village the smell of a bakery nearby is welcoming and I finally recognise my hunger that has been rumbling in my stomach for a day or more. I feel dirty and know I need a shower so I decide that I will stay in a motel close by to freshen up and look presentable. Food is definitely my top priority though so I make my way towards a small cafe which looks relatively empty, the door making that cliché ringing sound to alert a customer has entered. An older couple are sat near the window and a younger man, possibly in his thirties, reads a newspaper. I automically feel my nerves reappear and I cautiously sit at the back of the cafe, staying out of sight from the large window.

"Miss would you like a menu?" a waiter asks, his tone is bored and monotone as he hands me what seems to be a lunch menu.

"Thanks," I softly say, looking up to match the workers voice to a body. Surprisingly I am met with a cheeky smile and dimples as he stalks off, black jeans and a baggy T-shirt with the cafés logo hanging on hi lanky body. He comes back only seconds later with a notepad and I realise I haven't even looked at the menu.

"I'd advise the latte with a cinnamon iced bun by the way," he smirks at my perplexed front and I nod, deciding to take his advice.

"I'll have that then," I smile, handing him back the menu and tearing my eyes away from his vibrant green ones. I didn't know if it was his charming personality or green eyes that pushed me over the edge but I began to realise how I looked like complete and utter shit and paranoia began to set in.

"Good choice, might perk you up a little too, nothing like a little caffeine."

"You can say that again," I laugh quietly, enjoying the young boys company. He wasn't exactly young, he was my age if not a little older but in comparison to the other customers in here, he was most definitely a spring chicken. He stalks off again and I am grateful this little town isn't exactly buzzing, it 's more like a seaside town and I was definitely okay with this. I mean I almost missed the sign and bypassed it as it was covered by overgrown trees so I was safer here than a larger city or something. I was lost in thoughts that I almost didn't here the young boy approach me again, fixing his curly hair as he set the latte and bun down infront of me.

"There you go," he smiles, "if you need anything else don't be afraid to shout. We aren't exactly bustling with customers so I'm free to help." The door opens and a large group of teenagers around my age come in, chatting loudly between each other.

"I believe you just jinxed yourself," I smirk, bringing the warm latte to my lips and almost moaning at the bold taste it leaves in my mouth. The waiter smirks at me, his lip curving slightly at the left hand side of his mouth, baring a little more teeth than his other side. He walks off and I am grateful he doesn't see me shove my food into my mouth, leaving crumbs all over my clothes. I'm afraid at how I look and I decide to leave the money on the table, leaving a tip for the young boy who has now brought me a new craving of cinnamon. I swiftly dodge the large group who appear to know the waiter anyways and I make my way out into the street, glancing around for any sign of a motel. A sign down the road catches my eye and I walk closer to read it, the large and bold tacky writing making me cringe slighty.

**RENT**

**ONE ROOM IN STUDENT BEACH HOUSE OVER LOOKING THE SEA**

**PRICE CAN BE DEBATED**

**RING NUMBER UNDERNEATH FOR MORE DETAILS OR VISIT THE SHACK BESIDE GARY'S BAR**

 

I decide it was probably the best shot I had a getting somewhere to stay so I make my way down to the shack.

"Hello Miss how may I help you?" 

"I was wondering, about the beach house being rented," my voice is a lot more timider than I mean for it to be so I clear my throat, "I was wondering the set price for rent."

"Oh," the older man smiles a little, fixing a baseball cap on his head, "of course of course! Would you like to see it first? Of course ya would! Liam! Liam!" the older man shouts into the back before rolling his eyes, "good for nothing that one. Sits around on his ass and doesn't do one scrap of work! If he wasn't my nephew.." the old man trails off when Liam, I'm guessing, enters the room, a smirk on his face.

"Yes Joe, want to continue?" he asks, flexing his muscles and smiling at me.

"Shutup and show this young lady the beach house, I'll down in a while to discuss the rent if it's what you want miss." I nod, glacning anxiously at Liam who grabs the key, opening the door for me. I follow him silently as he starts the conversation.

"Always giving off, that one, I needed money so I got a summer job with him. Working with family is ridiculous, don't ever think it can work because it can't," he chuckles and I give him a welcoming smile. "This is it, I mean like obviously I'll show you the room. Other students are good fun, they aren't too messy and I'm sure you'll fit right in as it's summer and they won't be doing work. What age are you anyways?"

"19," I mumble as Liam opens the door, making his way up the stairs. I hear a boy grunt as we make our way upstairs and I look over to see him attempting to make his bed in his room.

"Newbie Liam?" he asks, his blue eyes searching me with his eyebrows raised slightly.

"Possibly, she's checking the place out Lou so you can't freak her out or anything, Joe'll murder me if you do." 

"I'm Louis, probably the coolest boke in this damn place and I'm not joking. Zayn and Lilah live here too, 'vebeen looking for another resident."

"I'm Sarah," I smile and assure myself that he probably is the coolest bloke around here, shaking his outstretched hand.

"Firm handshake she has mate, definitely get her to get that room, only decent one so far," Louis smirks and Liam rolls his eyes, as I wave and follow Liam into the empty room.

"Basically this is it, it's small and stuff but you don't exactly look like you need a lot of room," Liam jokes, nodding towards my backpack, "You all pitch in for food and what not, the guys know the rules better than me. It's quiet round here, lots of tourists, you'd suit it well."

"I think i'll take it, I can get a job to keep myself above water," I mumble scratching my arm, "how much is it?"

"Joe said around £180 per month, depending on if you're willing to pay that."

"Course I am," I smile, "I can give you the month right now if it means I can move in now." I begin digging through my backpack and grab my purse, pulling out the money required and refusing to look at the small amount of cash I'm left with.

"Sure, Joe also mentioned something like he doesn't mind the first months of rent being a little late until you get settled. Cheers babe, at least now Joe can't kick me out," Liam chuckles, tossing the key on the bed which is already made. 

"No, thank you." I am in desperate need of a shower and too polite to tell Liam but he senses I want to be alone and leaves shortly after.

"Towels are in here," Louis instructs, "shampoo and conditioner free for anyone to use and what not. Just remember to lock the door, sometimes we forget if there's someone new and walk in on them," Louis smiles to himself, shaking his head.

"I'll keep that in mind," I laugh, closing the door behind me and switching the hot water on, stripping down and stepping into the shower, spending about five minutes learning how to work the stupid thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about my updating, I have exams in May/ June and so I'm pressurised to get all my studing done and I have around ten subjects to revise but I promise I will update more but after June 14th I should be updating every other night, sorry for the inconvenience! Thanks for reading x


	3. the new kid

"So wait, she is real isn't see?" I heard a boy whisper, not too successfully of course.

"Don't be daft you prick, course she's bloody real. I don't think anyone could make that story up, especially not me."

"So she literally just rented out of the blue? New kid sounds weird." He had a thick irish accent which was hard to miss. I walk in, making my way through to the kitchen, my hair still damp from the shower.

"Sarah," Louis smiles up at me as I run the tap to pour myself a glass of water, "Niall stopped by with some beer, care to join us?" I shrug, knowing the more people I surround myself with the better chance I have of fitting in.

"Hi darlin'," the blondie welcomed, raising his hand to take another sip of his beer, his adam's apple bobbing up and down before continuing to speak, "My names Niall like Louis said," he chuckles slightly and I begin to wonder how many beers he's had.

"Nice to meet you," I smile politely, sitting myself down on the single sofa and curling my feet up beside me.

"Can I ask ya something?" he asks, his blue eyes sparkling with curiousity, waiting for my approval. I nod slightly and the question pours from his mouth, "where are ya from?" At this I can't help but hesitate, what am I meant to say?

"Twillhead," I lie,"s'only a few miles from here. I dunno, get homesick you see." I seem to fool them both as they nod along, continuing to drink from their bottles. We all fall quiet then, watching the tv, Niall letting a few chuckles out everytime someone manages to fall over or let a curse word slip. I glance over the walls to find graffiti in the corners and I frown curiously at the peculiar objects.

"That's Zayn's work. He's sick ain't he?" Niall adds, his head now turned to look at the colourful drawings.

"I mean, I love art. Used to design stuff back home," my throat tightens at the unwanted memory and I pinch the skin around my hands to stop myself from making a fool of myself.

"Shutup! This is perfect!" Louis exclaims, a little too excited, "You need a job right?" I nod, not sure exactly what to expect from Louis, "Zayn owns a tattoo shop, unbelievable right? He's doing well though and needs a little help. If your used to design stuff I mean you have to be pretty good!" I blush, wishing I hadn't of mentioned anything. 

"I mean I'm nowhere near Zayn's standards," I answer honestly but Louis waves his hand in the air.

"Stop being modest dear, gets you nowhere in life. Oh god I can't wait to tell him. He'll be fucking buzzing!"

"Louis," I warn but clearly he doesn't pick up on my serious tone.

"Seriously this place was meant for you! ya come here and in one day you already have a job and a place to stay!" Niall smirks, his hand gently tapping his thigh to the music quietly playing on the tv.

"Lucky me," I mumble sarcastically although the boys choose to ignore my comment or they didn't hear because once again silence fills the room.

 

***

Louis woke me up extremely early so we could quickly run down to Zayn and see if I was the right one for his job; I was already pissed at his cheery expression never mind it was only 6 am. After sketching a few drawings with an awfully shaky hand , Zayn decided I was exactly what he needed - a helping hand. Of course I was happy to help but the paranoia of not beiing good enough constantly sat at the back of my mind. _What if he gave me the job because he felt sorry for me?_

Louis of course was smug the rest of the day, chilling with us behind the counter when there was no customers. When a customer came in, Zayn welcomed her and I could tell by her inked skin she was clearly a regular. 

"Jamie! Babe," Louis laughs, embracing her in a friendly hug and I stand awkwardly beside them all, rubbing my arm as Zayn guides her to the chair. 

"You know the drill," he chuckles, turning around to me, "just watch me for this one yeah?" he smiles and I am relieved that he isn't making me started my ink on someone who clearly has had some experience.

"New girl, what's your name?" Jamie shouts.

"Sarah," I say timidly, "nice tattoos," I compliment, unsure if she was the type to call me out for staring or thank me, but thankfully she was the latter.

"What you planning this time?" Zayn asks, needle in his hand and I can't help my admire his own tattoos which were perfectly sketched, similar styles to his graffiti in the living room.

"I mean, I was thinking a pattern around my ankle, but is that chav central?" she looks up at me and I shake my head. "I mean I'm not dissing you man, I think with the right design you'll make it great." Zayn's smirk is cocky and he nods, dipping his hand down to begin the outline.

"You're just going to get his give you a tattoo without discussing what he'll do?" I blurt out, shocked by her level of trust.

"We're very professional in here Sarah," Zayn chuckles, lips puckered in concentration.

"I'd trust Zayn with my life, my first tattoo was the only one I planned myself. Zayn has great ideas. Louis and Niall are the complete opposite though. Jesus, Niall bloody tattoed a sheep on my arm. Squiggly at that too." I can't help the chuckle escape my lips, watching as Zayn finishes the inking. 

"All done babe, I didn't go right round because I think if you come back in a week or so I can do some designs up your leg and it'll fit in rather than them being completely opposite. Don't worry, it looks fine the way it is now too so I'll leave it up to you," he smiles, rubbing his hands together and she looks down at her new emblem, eyes bright. After paying Zayn and punching Louis for mocking her she leaves again and the shop is empty. 

"You need to practice and I need a new tat," Zayn smiles and my eyes widen at his sudden outburst.

"No way! What if i screw up?!" My voice is panicked as I shake my head.

"I'll get it covered," he jokes before sitting himself in the chair,"I trust you. I'll give you something small to do yeah? The peace sign alright?" My hands are sweating like crazy and I'm afraid I won't even be able to hold the gun. "Chill, you'll be fine," he smiles again and I take a deep breath as he holds his arm out, pointing to a naked piece of skin. I can feel Louis staring over me but once I begin to sketch the piece on his skin I relax but taking extra care not to ruin his soft and delicate skin.

"Sick bro," I hear Louis add as I finish and Zayn smirks at me, his eyes squinting. 

"Told you you'd be fine, s'perfect. Thanks." I sigh with relief at his comment and am even more grateful when he tells me to take the rest of the day off, telling me to meet him here at 9am rather than 6.

"I'm going back to sleep," I raise my eyebrows to Louis who grins at me.

"Babe, please tell me you aren't a female version of Zayn because I need someone to party with."

"Party with Niall, I have work tomorrow and I haven't had a proper nights sleep in days." 

"Sut yourself," Louis shrugs, "You can ink me tomorrow, was thinking of getting something marvel related but i don't know, don't want Liam to think m'copying him," he laughs and I nod, lost in thoughts of different designs to tattoo. As I reach the outside of the house I'm still in complete awe at how things were working out. However, the thought of _them_ was still lingering and I could never relax, not knowing who they were and what they wanted.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was more a filler chapter but there's a little Zouis, I promise when I have my exams over I'll update more and longer chapters! sorry for any mistakes and the crappy chapter, promise I'll fix it up later!x


	4. its you again

The next morning I woke earlier than usual, unable to fall back to sleep, so I decided to be productive and take a walk around the village while it was quiet. As no one was awake in the house and Louis' threats about wakening him, I changed into my clothes very quietly, grabbing my ipod and slipping outside into the fresh air, the seaside breeze having a slight chill. My tangled hair was blown away from my eyes and I made my way to the beach, stepping onto the sand carefully as to not get it in my shoes and walking to the pace of the music which filled my ears. The beach was filled more than I expected, most people having the same purpose as myself while others came to watch the ocean. I feel myself bump into someone so I spin around, taking my earphones out to apologise.

"hi, it's you again," he says, his familiar face friendly and welcoming. He's wearing sports gear, unusually fitting in comparison to his work uniform. I can't remember his name and so avoid using a random one, embarrassing myself if i guess wrong.

"Sorry, I clearly wasn't looking," I laugh embarrassed, cheeks flushing slightly but I hope he'll think it's the nip of the wind.

"Me either," he raises his hands, his eyebrows raised slightly, "are you here on holiday here?" his curiousity surprises me slightly but I answer him anyways, clearing my throat.

"Not exactly, I live here now, well, I've lived here for about two days and I like it. I've got settled in and I'm hoping I won't have to move around," my words honest as I look fondly at the small village laid in front of me.

"That's cool. Well I'm Harry, as you probably know from the cafe," he chuckles and my heart flutters at the sound that passes from his lips, "call in any time. I mean I'm almost always working."

"Sarah," I smile and yet again I feel my cheeks begin to heat up, "and that sounds good. You can recommend me more food." I can't help but mentally slap myself at my attempts at flirting, I should be keeping my head down anyway, trying to pass as someone normal, not getting involved with more people who can get hurt, "I must go again, nice seeing you," I smile, brushing past him and placing my earphone back in my ear.

"Wait!" Harry shouts,before I can place the other in, causing me to spin around and meet his gleaming eyes, "I'm free after lunch, if you need someone to show you around." His polite offer brings a smile to my face, earning a wide smile back.

"I mean, I'll have to check with my boss but I'm sure that would suit."

"Sure thing, meet me at the cafe if you can," his eyes are almost hopeful and I can't help but find Harry even more endearing than at the beginning, "see you Sarah." He jogs off again and I can't help but already miss his presence.

*

"So you've got a date already?" Louis smirks, wiggling his eyebrows in a teasing manner, "do you know his name?"

"Jesus Louis!" I roll my eyes, earning a chuckle from Zayn, "his names harry and he works at the cafe."

"No fucking way!" Louis smiles at Zayn and I look confusedly between them both.

"You know him?"

"Very well," Zayn smiles, "just let him know I'm your boss and well, he'll explain everything."

"Thanks for giving me a longer lunch," I smile as I grab my bag but Zayn shakes his head.

"Don't mention it. Have fun Sarah."

I quickly leave before I get another teasing from Louis, butterflies in my stomach at the fact of the boys knowing harry. What did that mean? like was he popular for getting his way with girls? Or was he just known from the cafe? I shake the thoughts from my mind, deciding to base my judgment on him after he takes me around the village. I try to quietly enter the cafe but the stupid bell alerts another customer has arrived causing almost everyone to glance up.

"Hello," I smile to the young girl behind the counter, "I was wondering if Harry was about? I mean if he's not that's cool." honestly, I would be disappointed if he wasn't there. After all, he was the one that told me to come but the mention of his name causes Harry to enter from the back of the shop, removing his apron.

"I'll take my lunch now jess," he smiles, "hi Sarah. Would you like anything before we leave?"

"No thanks," I honestly reply, the butterflies in stomach making me feel like I'm about to throw up on him. He slides out beside me, opening the door and motioning his hand for me to walk out before him.

"How was work?" he smiles politely and I can't help but nervously push my hair behind my ear.

"Was fine, had a few customers but I knew them and they aren't fussy. Apparently they know you too, Louis and Zayn?" I feel nervous asking the question as the response could completely ruin how I think of Harry but he chuckles, burying his face in his hands.

"How did I know, of course you work with Zayn. Yes we're friends, but honestly don't listen to a thing Louis says about me, it's bullshit." I can tell he's joking by the way his eyes squint and I'd laugh.

"I barely believe anything Louis says anyways."

"Good," Harry looks down at me, lips pursing as he takes in my face and I can't help but look at the ground, rubbing my arm. "well you probably know this is the beach and it's the west side of the village. It's a little hard to miss if I'm honest, but it's from here that everywhere begins to get confusing."

"Yeah," I agree, "it's beautiful here."

"Yeah, it does the job. When I was younger there couldn't have been a cooler place, like what else could a kid want? But now I don't think I appreciate it as much as I should."

"I know what you mean. When you have something beautiful for so long you don't exactly realise it's so important until it's removed from you." He looks at me for a few seconds, his tongue wetting his lips before nodding.

"You get it," he smiles, running his hand through his hair, his top lifting slighting and revealing yet more tattoos on his stomach.

"Zayn did all these?" I guess, gesturing to his tattoos, knowing his delicate art by now.

"Yeah, he's the best. I mean now you're here and he's hired you, you must be just as good so I'll have to get one off you."

"No way, I couldn't stand to ruin something that's permanent." yet again he chuckles, breathing in sharply.

"Have you any tattoos yourself?"

"No," I laugh, "I'm afraid of having something permanent on my skin and not wanting it later on."

"I was afraid of that too but I mean it's so much different when you get your first tattoo. You feel so proud. this," he says, pointing to a star tattoo on his bicep, "was my first. Completely stupid I know, I didn't know what else to get. I got it on my 18th birthday so if anything it signifies my freedom." I see him turn distant as he looks out to the sea, the calm breeze blowing through his hair. I can't help but be mesmerized by his beauty, his green eyes and dimples returning as he looks toward me. "Enough about that though. Well up to your right is Zayn's shop, which I'm sure you know by now. To your left is various shops and a market which takes place every saturday. It's always busy here, for a small village."

"I can see that," I smile, content to actually have some knowledge on the village.

"So what brings you here?" yet again, his curiousity startles me, more so this time as I wasn't expecting a question of why I left home. My mind blanks and I look at the ground, not wanting to burden him with the truth so instead I shrug, hoping I don't appear shaken up.

"Needed a change of scenery," I reply flatly. I can see Harry is wary of my reply but I'm happy he moves on, walking up a path.

"Really though, this village is alright once you get used to it." 

"Thanks Harry, I appreciate it. I'll let you go eat your lunch in peace now," I laugh remembering how he took his lunch out to help me.

"No it's fine, honestly. Happy to help," he shrugs, "have you ate lunch?" I shake my head knowing my stomach is going to rumble with hunger any second and point out me lying. "Well if you want we can go to the cafe and get something quick to eat. Or we can go somewhere else if you want." Harry rushes the words out, his tone nervous and eyes searching my face for a response. I nod and see the relief spread through his body, shoulders relaxing as he slouches. 

"That'd be nice." As we sit down at our table all I can think of is embarrassing myself infront of Harry but it turns out Harry is a much messier eater than I am, crumbs and chocolate hanging from the corner of his mouth.

"What?" he smirks as I try to settle my uncontrolable laughter, leaning over and wiping it away with my thumb. I look up at him to find his eyes on mine and I sit back, flustered by why Harry continues to make me so nervous. "Sorry, I always was messy," he jokes, breaking the silence. His company makes me feel warm inside and I can't help but notice how he looks at me, a smile always on his face. I know it's a mistake but I can't help enjoy being around him, even though the consequences are disastorous in the end up.

"When can I see you again?" he asks, a pout on his face as I grab my bag to leave

"Call in sometime, I might even give you a tattoo," I wink, however I hope for Harry's sake that he doesn't bother, knowing all to well that this nightmare I'm in will only get worse whenever they discover that I've fallen for him, using him to their advantage like they did with my family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so sorry but I've been unbelievably busy! I just got a part tme job and had work experience and literally haven't had a minute, but I promise I'll be writing more now! I have wednesday and thursday off so I'm hoping to update those two days! Thank you so much for reading xx


End file.
